


The World's Smallest Double Bed

by Destiel_Cockles



Series: Cockles [5]
Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Bottom Misha, Cockles, Dirty Talk, First Time, Kinks, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Prank Wars, Sex, Sexual Content, Size Kink, Smut, Top Jensen, Top Jensen Ackles, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 10:54:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3765469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destiel_Cockles/pseuds/Destiel_Cockles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared needs to retaliate for a prank Misha and Jensen pulled on him, and what better place for revenge than a convention. He sets it up so Jensen and Misha not only have to share a room but a bed. He knows they want each other and figures in the end they will thank him for it but when he goes to their room to gloat about his awesome prank, he accidentally catches them enjoying the one bed a little sooner than he anticipated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Since I have requests for both a Misha and Jensen hooking up while they are sharing a room fic and one where Jared catches them in the act I figured they would go together perfect.

Jensen feels Jared pushing past him and rolls his eyes. He always has to be first at everything. He’s like a seven year old, a freakishly tall, goofy seven year old. Jensen never would’ve thought he’d  be able to put up with Jared for ten minutes when he first met him but ten years later he can’t imagine his life without him.

Jensen is surprised that Jared seems to be in such a good mood They’ve had a prank war on set all week that had gotten a little out of control. Jared, Jensen and Misha kept going back and forth trying to outdo each other when as usual Jared took things too far. He and Misha decided to team up and had gotten Jared good. All week Jared had pranked them, any time there was a break in filming the first week back Jared always felt like he had to make up for lost time so Jensen and Misha had planned ahead. It was a pretty epic prank, and it resulted in Jared having purple streaks that were taking forever to get off of his hands and arms.

Jared seems calm and in a strangely good mood, and Jensen knows that’s not good because most of the time after he pulls a prank on Jared he retaliates, and when Jensen teams up with Misha it usually pissed him off because ever since Misha joined the cast he and Jared have always pulled pranks on him together. Jared had just laughed it off, days went by and nothing happened, no pranks at all. Jensen knew it was like the calm before the storm. Jared was being oddly nice, a little _too_ nice and he’s had a self-satisfied smile plastered on his face since they walked into the lobby of the motel. Yeah, this was _bad._ They knew everything about each other and Jensen knew that Jared was up to something, and that it was going to be big.

Richard and Matt have just gotten to the hotel too. As Richard rambles on about his plans for that evening’s panel and karaoke party, Jensen loses track of Jared, so he gets them a couple of coffees and sits down at a table with Clif. Just as Jensen takes a sip of his coffee, Jared walks up and Jensen notices he’s his usual hyper carefree self, and as much as he loves that about him he knows Jared’s in way too good of a mood for having been majorly pranked by his two best friends.

“Hey, I checked in for you and everything, so we can go right on up to our rooms and try to get some sleep. It’s gonna be a crazy weekend.”

Jared grins mischievously at Jensen as he hands him a passkey. Jensen notices the purple streak on Jared’s arm as he is holding the card in his hand. He takes his passkey from Jared and wonders if Jared is going to try to pull some sort of elaborate prank at the convention. He takes a deep breath and follows Jared over to the elevator.

Jared hits the button for the third floor and turns to Jensen. “Damn, that was a long flight, huh Jay? I mean, thank God it was only the two of us on there and we didn’t have to fly in with like, Misha or Mark. Those two never shut up sometimes.”

Jensen chuckles under his breath, he has never in his life met anyone as hyper or talkative as Jared and most of the time he’s totally oblivious to it. Some people find it irritating after a while but Jensen has gotten so used to it he’s able to tune him out when he gets too crazy, like in the middle of shooting a scene when Jared is trying desperately to make Jensen laugh when the cameras aren’t on him but Jensen can always deliver his lines and stay in character. But once the cameras stop they both were immature idiots, which is probably why they get along so well.

“Yeah, can’t imagine what it would be like having to be on a quiet, peaceful flight without someone yammering on and being all hyper the entire time.”

Jared flashes Jensen a bitchface then grins. Jensen eyes him suspiciously, wondering what the hell he’s going to do. The elevator stops and they get off. Jared looks down at his passkey and glances up at the room numbers.

“Looks like I’m on the other end of the hall. So, meet me downstairs before the breakfast panel?”

“Yep.”

Jensen walks down to his room and slides the passkey into the door and opens it. He’s surprised to hear the TV blaring, but doesn’t think anything of it as he closes the door behind him then locks it. When he walks around the corner Jensen nearly has a stroke. He stands completely frozen when he sees Misha lying on the bed.

“Hey Jen, who’d you have to make-out with to get a passkey to my room?”

“Your room?”

Misha’s eyebrows scrunch up as he gives Jensen a confused look that makes blood start rushing to Jensen’s cock because it’s the same sexy look Cas gives Dean and for some reason Jensen is always turned on by it.

“Um…yeah…kinda why I’m in it.”

Jensen looks down at the number written on the passkey. “This 320?”

Misha flips the TV off as he turns to Jensen and nods, a grin spreading across his face. “Guess we’re roomies!”

Jensen notices there is only one rather narrow double bed in the room and a few very uncomfortable chairs at the table that doubles as a desk. There’s no way in hell he can share a bed, the smallest double bed in the entire universe at that, with Misha for the entire weekend. He walks over to the phone and dials the front desk. When he says there’s been a mistake the woman on the phone tells him that he and Misha have been booked into the same room. Jensen asks if there are any available rooms but of course they’re completely booked because of the convention. Jensen chews on his lip for a minute then asks if they have any roll-away beds but all of them are in other rooms already. Jensen hangs up the phone and puts his head in his hands. He is so fucking screwed.

Misha gets up and sits on the edge of the bed. “What’s wrong, roomie?”

“Don’t call me that,” Jensen snaps. His face softens as he looks up at Misha and feels a little bad he had snapped at him but Jensen has a _hard_ enough time trying to control himself around Misha on set or at conventions but if he has to sleep in the bed right next to him, he’s going to go completely insane.

“When the hell did they get so fucking cheap? First they have us share rooms what’s next, staying at motels like the Winchesters would stay at?”

Misha laughs as he gets up and walks over the minifridge. He takes out several of the mini bottles of alcohol and sets them down in front of Jensen.

“I mean, it could be worse…you could have to room with Jared. You told me when you guys lived together he snored like a chainsaw and talked just as much in his sleep.”

Jensen laughs and leans back in the chair. He stretches his arms over his head then picks up a bottle of vodka and downs it.

Misha picks up a bottle of rum and drinks it down, watching Jensen as he stretches his legs out. He realizes he’s staring and clears his throat. “So, um…That flight was a bitch, huh?”

Jensen rolls his neck as he opens another bottle. “Fuck yeah, it was way too fucking long, the seats were small and cramped up, then I had Jared yammering on and on in my ear the entire time.”

“I’m surprised he hasn’t gotten us back yet, he’s gotta be planning something epic because he never lets things go without retaliating.”

“Right, I was thinking the same thing.”

Jensen continues to rub the back of his neck, as Misha considers the situation. One bed, the guy he has been in love with for years, spending an entire weekend on that one bed…he has to do _something_. He might not get another opportunity this good. Misha jumps off of the bed, walking over to the desk and stands behind Jensen. Jensen has the chair leaning back on two legs so Misha shoves him forward so he’s sitting on the ground the right way and starts to slowly massage Jensen’s shoulders.

At first Misha can feel Jensen relax, his back is tense and the muscles are tight. He presses into them harder, moving his hands slowly down his back then up to his neck. Misha feels himself getting hard as his fingers press into Jensen’s perfectly toned muscles. He caresses Jensen’s neck and suddenly feels the tension increase.

Jensen sits forward, turning to look at his best friend. “What’re you doing?”

Jensen’s already deep voice has dropped down an octave or two, he clears his throat and is about to stop Misha but then Misha presses gently on his shoulders to sit him back. He digs his fingers in deep, feeling Jensen relax. Even if Jensen wanted to stop him, which he probably should, he can’t because it actually feels really good.

“Relax, Jen. I’m just working the knots out of your shoulders.”

“Let me guess, you were a masseuse too? I don’t remember seeing that on your resume.”

Misha chuckles, “There’s a lot of things I do that weren’t on there.”

Misha digs his fingers into Jensen’s muscular shoulders, he feels Jensen relax a little more so he digs in deeper. Misha immediately realizes how stupid this is, looking at Jensen’s muscular body and drooling over it made it almost impossible to be around him and not want to beg Jensen to fuck him, but actually touching him, feeling the firm, tight, perfectly sculpted muscles was making Misha feel light headed, most likely due to the fact that every drop of blood is rushing straight to his cock. He hears Jensen just barely let out a soft moan and almost loses it. He starts moving further down his back, surprised that Jensen is actually going along with this.

Jensen closes his eyes, he had several drinks on the flight. He hates flying, not as much as Dean but he usually drinks more than usual when the flight is longer than an hour or two, and since it was a long flight he was already buzzing when he got to the room and his judgement is obviously clouded but it feels too good to stop Misha.

Misha’s hands work their way down Jensen’s back. He gently pushes him forward. Jensen lays his arms on the desk and puts his head down on top of them. MIsha’s hands go lower and lower. He’s just dying to touch Jensen’s ass. Jensen has the most incredible ass Misha has ever seen. Every time he sees Jensen bend over or wear tight jeans he wants to reach out and grab his perky ass cheeks.

Misha realizes that as he is imagining fondling his best friend's ass he is digging into Jensen’s back a little too hard. He smooths his hands slowly up and down his back. Jensen is breathing more rapidly, Misha can feel his back rise and fall quicker than before—he should be breathing slower if he’s relaxed—so Misha reasons that maybe this is turning Jensen on as much as it is turning him on.

“Might be more comfortable on the bed,” Misha says huskily, his voice strained as his hand rests on the small of Jensen’s back.

Jensen notices that Misha’s voice sounds more like Cas than himself and Jensen’s dick notices too, he feels it twitch hard. Jensen suddenly snaps back to reality. He’s rock hard and has no idea why he isn’t stopping Misha. Actually he does know, it's because he wants him so damn bad. Whenever they touch even for the slightest second on set it sends a jolt through him, but when Misha’s hands were all over his back, Jensen could barely stop himself from admitting how he feels. He wants to shove Misha down on the bed and fuck him into oblivion.

Jensen doesn't just want to fuck Misha though, he's in love with Misha but as much as he wants to be with him, Misha is one of his best friends and he can’t just tell him the truth because even though he suspects Misha feels the same way if he's wrong he can't take a chance of it ruining their friendship. But then Misha does stuff like this and it makes him wonder, just like how Jensen swore when Cas and Dean are staring at each other it's the one and only time Misha is out of character. Jensen can see the love and desperation in his eyes and he knows it has nothing to do with the show.

Jensen takes a deep breath and gets up. He walks over to his suitcase and quickly grabs his soap and shampoo.

“What are you doing?”

“I, um…I need to take a shower before I  go to sleep.”

Misha notices Jensen’s jeans are so much tighter than they were before. He can tell Jensen isn’t just aroused, he’s fully erect and it looks like he’s about to burst out of the jeans. Misha is dying to rub his hand over that big fat cock then suck it and worship it and every other inch of Jensen’s body.

Jensen turns toward the bathroom and Misha finds himself staring at that ass, watching it walk away as his dick starts to throb. He lies back down on the bed and tries to come up with a plan. They have been beating around the bush for far too long. Everyone assumes they are together and sneak around, so Misha decides no matter what before this convention is over they _will_ be together.

 

When Jensen gets in the bathroom he quickly strips his clothes off and starts the shower. It’s small and the water is either scalding hot or ice cold. He decides cold is probably better in his situation. He lets the water run down his body for several minutes but can’t calm down. His back still feels tingly and hot from where Misha touched him despite the frigid water, and he’s still hard as hell. After a few minutes the water is getting to him, he’s shivering and his skin is numb, turning a faint blue. He switches it to hot and jumps back. It’s way too hot so he turns the water off and gets out.

Jensen realizes he was in such a hurry to get in the shower that he didn’t grab any clean clothes. He really does not want to put the clothes he had been wearing on the plane back on. Jared and Misha constantly accuse him of being a diva, which he totally isn’t. Just because he hates reusing towels, won’t wear clothes more than once unless they’ve been washed—which is always a pain in the ass to wardrobe because Dean’s clothes are always getting dirty—and just because Jensen uses high end hair products does not mean he’s a diva.

Okay, maybe _sometimes_ he’s a little bit of a diva but Jared is totally worse about his shampoo and anything concerning his hair, he even goes to the spa with Gen sometimes, and Misha is always making the make-up department get him special organic bullshit, so they all had a little diva in them he just happens to not like putting something he has already worn back on when he gets out of the shower. 

Jensen sighs and grabs a towel off of the rack. Luckily it’s a rather large fluffy towel but the thought of sharing a bed with Misha keeps creeping into his mind and the cold shower didn’t do much to calm him down, as soon as he thinks about the small bed and how close Misha will be he starts getting hard again and since he’s nowhere near small, the bulge in the towel is blatantly obvious. Jensen takes a deep breath as he puts his hand on the doorknob. It’s not like they’ve never been in wardrobe a millions times changing in front of each other but this is totally different. Sure he got a boner from Misha every day but Dean wore lots of layers which made it was easier to hide.

Misha downed several more shots while Jensen was in the shower, trying to get his plan in place. He just starts to swallow down a tiny bottle of vodka when the bathroom door opens. Before Misha looks up he laughs and jokes, “Finally done jerking off in the shower? Probably used up all the hot water in the entire hotel.”

Misha glances up and starts choking when he sees Jensen digging around in his suitcase with a towel wrapped around his waist.

 “You okay?”

 _I will be when you fuck me_ , Misha thinks to himself.

Even though Misha is almost certain that Jensen had most likely been playing with himself in the shower while he thought about him, he seems to be getting hard again. Misha has been hard since Jensen walked in the door and now his cock is pulsating because as he continues to stare at Jensen he realizes he is still wet which somehow makes him look even more appealing. He can’t take his eyes off of Jensen’s muscles and muses that the show really is missing out by making Dean wear layers. He wonders how he could get Supernatural to be set on a beach so Jensen would be shirtless all the time.

Misha slides his hand across his mouth, he is litrealy drooling over Jensen. This is definitely the final straw. No more lusting over Jensen or torturing himself with fantasies. Today is the day he is going to get him. Misha is no idiot, he knew since his very first day on set that Jensen wants him just as bad, okay maybe he is sort of an idiot because he wants Jensen just as bad if not more and never made a move. He realizes he is a complete moron, Jensen is obviously in love with him and Misha knew it and he let it drag on for over six years. Every time Misha touches Jensen, whether it’s on set or on purpose he feels Jensen react and every time they look into each other’s eyes he can see a lustful, passionate burning desire to be more than just friends and he sees it every day because Cas always lustfully stares at Dean and Dean stares right back and most of the time it isn’t even in the script, they just do it unintentionally. Every single minute they’re together the sexual tension gets more and more intense and it finally has reached the point where Misha can’t take it and it seems like Jensen is at that point too.

Jensen is trying to figure out what the hell he's going to wear, he only has jeans because he didn’t wear sweatpants or pajama pants to bed. Most of the time he slept in his boxers or naked but that wouldn’t be a good idea with Misha pressed up against him on the narrow bed. He decides on his more comfortable pair of jeans and turns to go into the bathroom to put them on. Jensen can see Misha staring at him with a fucked out look on his face out of the corner of his eye and he has not taken his eyes off of him.

“You going somewhere?”

Jensen turns and faces Misha before he even realizes what he’s doing. “Um, what?”

Misha is totally checking him out and not even trying to pretend he isn’t. Jensen can see his eyes move down his body, when they get a little lower he sees the corner of Misha’s mouth twitch like he’s trying not to smile. When his eyes flicker up to look at Jensen’s face, Jensen notices that Misha’s pupils are suddenly huge.

Misha cannot take his eyes off of the way his best friend’s rather large erection is straining against the towel that’s slung low on his hips. He’s practically salivating, thinking about how badly he wants to blow Jensen. He can tell he isn’t fully erect and even half hard Misha has never seen someone so well endowed.  He realizes that Jensen is waiting for an answer so he takes a deep breath and tries to form a coherent sentence.

“You…you um, you’re putting jeans on.”

“I don’t bring anything to sleep in.”

“We’re here for two nights, didn’t you think…” Jensen turns to go change and suddenly it hits Misha and he nearly creams his pants. “Oh.”

Jensen walks back out a few seconds later in jeans that are relatively tight but not as tight as he normally wears. Even though Misha loves when Jensen wears tight skinny jeans he still looks incredibly sexy and his ass as always looks so tempting Misha wants to reach out and grab it. Misha can still see his erection, even more accentuated by the tightness of the jeans. Misha licks his lips and decides to try and make Jensen as horny as possible. Even though Misha knows Jensen wants him, he also knows he is hesitant to admit it, but now that Jensen is drunk he’ll have a better chance of convincing him and if he’s horny on top of that his chances are even greater.

“Don’t be uncomfortable when you sleep because of me, it’s not like I’ve never seen you practically naked.”

“Shut up.”

Jensen walks to the minifridge and pulls out every remaining bottle of alcohol. He’ll have to remember to make a trip to the liquor store or send Clif to get him a few nice big bottles of whiskey. Maybe some tequila too. Jensen downs a tiny bottle of rum and realizes he’s really drunk when he takes a step forward and stumbles. Besides the drinks on the plane and the five shots he’s had since he discovered he would be sleeping next to Misha on the world’s smallest double bed, he’s had a lot to drink in the past few hours.

Jensen glances at the bed, it’s so damn small but he really doesn’t feel like sitting on the hard uncomfortable chair anymore so he walks over and plops down on the bed. He leans his head against the wall and realizes Misha is being quiet. Misha is _never_ quiet, so he risks a peek over at him.

“What, do you normally sleep totally naked or something?”

Jensen opens a bottle of bourbon and downs it then tosses it on the table next to the bed and opens a bottle of peach flavored vodka.

“That’s pretty hot. Bet the fangirls would go crazy if they knew at conventions they were sleeping in the same hotel as a naked Jensen Ackles. I could sleep on top of the covers and you could sleep under them.”

Jensen rolls his neck and takes a long slow breath. “Jared’s leaving tomorrow, so I’ll see if I can get his room. We just have to make it through the night.”

Misha totally didn’t think of that. Jared has to fly back home for some family event which was why Jensen and Jared were doing their panel a day early and he and Jensen were doing their two normal panels together on Sunday. He’s going to have to move quicker than he thought. He suddenly has an idea. He jumps up off the bed and pulls his shoes on.

Jensen sighs. “Will you quit spazzing out? What the hell are you doing anyway?”

“I want some ice…and um, some pop to go with these shots. You want anything?”

Jensen shakes his head and closes his eyes, figuring it might be the only five minutes of silence he’s going to get for the night when Misha’s gone.

“You sure? How about a snack? You hungry?”

“I’m too fucking tired to eat.”

“You really should eat if you’re gonna be drinking that much. Really…”

Jensen opens an eye and looks at Misha. “What?”

“Maybe you should chill on the drinking. You don’t want to be hungover tomorrow.”

Jensen nods and closes his eye. He feels the bed dip down for and sighs. “What now?”

“Am I that bad to spend a weekend with?”

Jensen opens his eyes. Misha’s pouting out his lip and giving Jensen puppy eyes. “No, Mish. It was just a long ass day and I’m fucking tired. I was planning on getting some sleep, in my own bed and…” Jensen takes a deep breath, not believing what he’s about to admit, but he could never make Misha feel bad so he mutters, “If I have to share a room…I’m glad it’s you I’m stuck with.”

A huge smile spreads across Misha’s face. “Really, you mean it?”

“Yes.”

“Swear?”

 _“YES_. Go get your crap so I can have a few minutes of silence.”

Misha bites down on his lip, he hopes there will be all kinds of noise once he gets back. Like the bed smacking against the wall, and moans and groans of pleasure…he can’t even imagine the hot porn quality noises Jensen makes when he’s having sex. He might be quiet and reserved in public but Misha knows the real Jensen and he suspects that he is super kinky.

Misha jumps up and heads to the door then pauses. “I knew you love me better than Jared.”

Misha chuckles to himself when he sees Jensen’s eyes fly open and his face turning red. _Yeah, he totally loves me_ , Misha thinks to himself.

Misha carefully opens the door and glances back at Jensen. He looks so sexy sleeping, even though he’s fully clothed—which hopefully will change when Misha makes a move—and sitting up with his arms crossed. Misha’s eyes freeze on his muscular biceps and how the sleeves of his t-shirt are hugging them tight. Misha can hardly imagine how sexy Jensen will look in once he's sleeping next to him, and he knows he’ll be extra sexy when he first wakes up and his normally perfectly styled hair is all messed up.

Misha walks down the hall and pulls out his phone and wallet. He dials the front desk’s number he got off the back of the passkey and pulls out his credit card. He explains that he’s with the convention and that he wants to reserve the room Jared is currently in and asks if there were any other available rooms. When the woman tells him they’re completely booked for the entire weekend he smiles. Perfect.

Misha walks back to the room but remembers he told Jensen he was getting drinks and ice, but since he forgot the ice bucket he just gets a few cans of pop and some gummy bears since he knows Jensen likes them. When Misha gets back to the room, Jensen is asleep. He knows he should just let him sleep since he’s obviously worn out but he wants to spend a little time with him. Even if they don’t have sex until the next night, he never gets to spend a lot of time alone with Jensen and he really loves it. He knows Jensen is on edge because he most likely is worried about how he’ll react if he finds out Jensen has feelings for him and knows it would be pretty hard to hide it when they’re sharing not only a room but a bed for the entire weekend, so Misha figures he’ll take a chance and make the move they’ve both been desperate to make. He wants to just straddle him and lean in and kiss him when he opens his eyes but that might overwhelm him…or he might get pissed and punch him or something since he’s drunk and tired so Misha figures he should start a little slower.

“Hey Jen, you ever read about Destiel?”

Jensen blinks several times. He yawns then glances over at Misha, then answers him in a voice that is sleepy and entirely too sexy, “Who’s that, the next angel on the show that’s gonna try taking over the world?”

Misha laughs. “You’re joking, right?”

Jensen’s eyebrows knit together, clearly confused. “What? Is it some angel Cas is gonna hook up with?”

Misha’s drinking down his fifth shot sized bottle, he’s mid-swallow when Jensen answers and starts choking. “Uh…the fandom would probably love for that to happen. Well, the ones who don’t ship Wincest.”

“What the hell are you babbling about?”

“You at least know what Wincest is, right?”

Jensen slides his tongue across his lips. “Um…no…”

“Oh come on. You and Sam…” Misha says slowly, not believing he hasn’t ever heard anything about the two biggest and most important OTP’s ever.

“Me and Sam what?”

“Well not _you_  you, I meant you…Dean.”

Jensen chews on his lip for a few seconds then it hits him when he looks up and sees Misha poking his tongue into his cheek. “You mean…oh God that’s just...”

“It’s actually pretty hot sometimes. The fans make all these crazy pictures and fics.”

“Fics? You mean...wait, you read stories about me and Jared together?”

“Well, not you and Jared, Sam and Dean. Not usually, I normally read the other ones.”

“What other ones?”

“Destiel fics.” Misha says slowly, waiting for Jensen to catch up.

Jensen thinks for a few seconds then it hits him. His eyes grow huge and his face flushes a deep red. He picks up his last bottle and tears it open then drinks it in two large gulps.

Misha pulls his phone out and clears his throat. “Check it out…Dean shoves Cas against the wall. As his muscular arm wraps around the angel’s waist he begins pressing his full plump lips heatedly against-”

“Alright!”

“What? Want me to find a really smutty one?”

“No, I’m good. You actually read stories about our characters… _together?”_

“Well, yeah.”

“Why?”

Misha sets his phone down and rolls onto his side. He looks into Jensen’s eyes and in his best Cas voice replies. “Because Dean, we should be together.”

Misha feels Jensen’s thigh muscle flex as he sets his hand on top of it. He watches a range of emotions cross Jensen’s face, total shock then curiosity, confusion and finally lust.

For the first time in his life Jensen is speechless. Is Misha fucking with him? He has to be fucking with him. But then Misha’s hand starts inching up Jensen’s thigh. Jensen opens his mouth then closes it. He’s so drunk, he has to be imagining this. Misha is just fucking with him and he’s looking at it all wrong. He looks into Misha’s eyes, he can just barely see any trace of blue because his pupils are almost completely eclipsing the beautiful color.

“I mean… _we_ should be together, Jen.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

Jensen is obviously in a state of total shock so Misha kneels up and straddles his hips. He gently sits down, positioning himself over Jensen’s growing erection. Misha starts rocking into Jensen slowly as he wraps his arms around his neck. Jensen gets so hard so fast he feels dizzy. His fingers are gripping the sheet underneath him so tight his knuckles are white.

Misha leans in and presses his lips softly to Jensen’s. The instant their lips touch something sparks inside of Jensen. Suddenly his hand shoots up and cups Misha’s cheek. Jensen’s tongue slides across Misha’s lips, when he parts them he starts kissing Misha hungrily. He slides an arm around Misha’s waist and pulls him even closer, thrusting against him as Misha continues to hump into him. Jensen’s hand grabs a fistful of Misha’s dark raven hair as he deepens the kiss. Misha’s hand slides down Jensen’s shirt and balls it up in his fist. He pulls back and rips it over Jensen’s head then pulls his off and tosses it on the floor.

Jensen shoves Misha down so he’s lying underneath him and nudges his legs apart. Misha reaches up and jerks Jensen down so he was pressed tight against him. Misha’s eyes flutter shut as Jensen kisses him fiercely, his tongue ravaging wildly around his mouth. Misha moans and wraps his arm around Jensen. His lips are so much softer than Misha expected. He knew they would feel incredible because he always stares as Jensen’s full plump lips and fantasizes how amazing they would feel on his. Misha has never been kissed so intensely, it’s orgasmic. He’s also never wanted to have sex so bad in his life. As Jensen begins grinding against him harder Misha wraps his legs around Jensen’s waist. Their tongues explore each other’s mouth as their hands grope each other’s body.

Misha groans when Jensen shifts and thrusts into him harder, his cock feels so damn hard and hot, so perfect against his throbbing erection. He loves how it feels to have Jensen on top of him, and to run his hands over his perfect tight muscles. His hand circles around Jensen’s bicep and just as Misha is thinking about how horny feeling the firm muscle is making him, he feels it flex and realizes he still hasn’t touched his incredible ass so he slides his hand down Jensen’s muscular back and grabs his ass hard, groaning as his fingers dig into the perfectly formed muscle.

Misha pulls back breathless, the kiss has him dizzy and flustered. He can barely concentrate as he tries to form a coherent sentence. “Your pants…take ‘em…off.”

Jensen slides his tongue across his lips and smirkes. “You alright?”

“I will be…” Misha sucks in a breath then finishes, “…when you fuck me.”

As Jensen shifts onto his side, Misha seems to regain a few brain cells and shoves him on to his back. He sits up and tears Jensen’s jeans open then carefully eases the zipper down the strained material. Misha tugs on them until Jensen lifts his hips up. He pushes down Jensen’s jeans and boxers then rips them the rest of the way off. He bites down on his lips and grins as he make a tight fist around Jensen’s long thick cock and jerks his fist up and down.

“Jesus fucking Christ, things really are bigger in Texas.”

Jensen rolls his eyes, Misha is so fucking weird sometimes but he secretly loves that about him.

Misha slowly tightens his grip, twisting his wrist up Jensen’s fat cock. He can’t tear his eyes away from Jensen, thinking how incredibly hot this is, about to have sex with the guy he has fantasized about for over six years. It’s taking every ounce of control not to come just from not only the thought of what was about to happen but that he actually has his hand on Jensen’s dick.

“Not gonna lie, I’ve been dying to wrap my lips around your cock and suck you dry since day one.”

Jensen opens his mouth to respond just as Misha licks roughly up his cock. A breathy moan slips out instead as Misha continues to tease his tongue over his entire length. Misha slowly sucks down on the head, dipping his tongue in the slit and spreads it down. When Misha hears Jensen let out a string of sexy moans he begins to slowly taking him in, praying he can get his entire cock down his throat without gaging but he’s so damn big he doesn’t even know if his throat can stretch that far.

“Fuck, Mish…” Jensen’s head flies back so fast he’s surprised his neck didn’t snap as Misha swallows down and he feels the head of his cock hit the back of Misha’s throat then slide down further. Jensen curls his fingers through Misha’s hair as he runs a hand down his neck. Jensen’s trying not to thrust up but then Misha’s face brushes against his abs and he feels his cock sink even further. He’s never had anyone go down on him so far and it feels incredible. Jensen grunts as Misha bobs his head up and down then slowly pulls back and takes him in so slow Jensen’s hips involuntarily snap forward.

“Sorry,” Jensen mutters.

Misha pulls back, jerking his fist up Jensen’s dick as he replies, “Damn you’re fucking huge…you thrust up and choke me I’ll kill you. I wanna get fucked not have people come to my funeral laughing because I choked to death on Jensen Ackles’ monster cock.”

“Why don’t you quit running your mouth, I don’t expect you to deep throat it.”

Jensen glances down and realizes he shouldn’t have said anything because he and Misha always like to tease each other, but now that they are finally about to have sex he knows that they’ll be teasing each other in a whole different way and he is way to horny to have Misha drive him over the edge.

Misha grins that shit eating grin then stares into Jensen’s eyes and takes his entire cock in with one swift motion then hollows out his cheeks and starts bobbing his head up and down.

Jensen grunts, his eyes slamming shut. “Ah, fuck! Shit Mish…ohhh fuck…”

Misha slowly rolls Jensen’s balls, he’s loving how he has Jensen a horny wreck, and the noises he’s making is making precome sweat out of his own cock. Misha slides a finger into his mouth then carefully teases it over his rim, when Jensen moves his legs further apart Misha gradually works it in.

“Son of a fucking bitch…goddamn…Misha…please…” Jensen’s fingers grip Misha’s hair tight as he tugs on it hard. “Wanna fuck you so damn bad.”

Misha moans a response, sending a pleasureful vibration across Jensen’s cock. Misha wants that too but he’s enjoying sucking Jensen’s cock a little too much. Jensen’s back arches up as Misha’s finger brushes his prostate. He eases another finger in then scissors them as Jensen starts shuddering with pleasure.

“Ah, fuck…” Jensen pushes down on Misha’s fingers hard, they slam against his prostate sending a jolt of pleasure through his body. As incredible as it feels, it just makes him want to have sex even more. He tugs on Misha’s hair, trying to get him to pull off but he just takes Jensen’s cock in quicker.

“Misha…c’mon I wanna fuck you.”

There’s no way Misha can resist that. He kneels up, shoving his pants down then leans over Jensen so he can kick them the rest of the way off. He nudges Jensen to get him to move over then kneels on the bed with his ass in the air.

“Don’t try to be all sensual and romantic right now. If you’re not buried balls deep in me in the next thirty seconds, I’m gonna shove you down and ride you into next week.”

“Damn.”

Misha slides his tongue over his lips, grinning. “What?”

“Already a slut for my cock…I knew you’d be a bossy bottom.”

“So you’ve thought about doing this before?”

“No. I just figured since we’re sharing a bed I’d bang you. What the hell do you think?”

“Yeah, you’re always thinking about me.”

Jensen rolls his eyes and gets up, kneeling behind Misha. “You’re always checking me out.”

“Yeah, cuz you’re fucking hot. You’re always eye fucking me…so how ‘bout you fuck me for real?”

Misha glances over his shoulder and looks at Jensen, his face suddenly serious like Castiel’s as he asks Jensen in his Cas voice, “Do you ever think about fucking Cas?”

Jensen looks at Misha incredulously. “No! Wh-why…why would I do that?”

“Because I think about fucking you all the time, _Dean_ ,” Misha counters in his best Cas voice

Jensen feels his cock twitch hard and from the grin spreading across Misha’s face Misha apparently felt it too.

“Perfect. So after you fuck me, Cas will ride Dean.”

Jensen knew if… _when_ he and Misha got to the point they finally banged each other that sex was going to be like nothing he had ever experienced but he wasn’t expecting Misha to want to role-play Dean and Cas—that’s just weird— _and totally fucking hot._ Jensen thinks to himself how hot it would be if Misha had Cas’s trench coat when Misha suddenly jumps up off the bed.

“Goddamn Misha, quit fucking around so we can actually fuck around for real. A minute ago you were about to jump on my cock and now…”

Jensen stops talking, his jaw almost hitting the floor when Misha pulls Cas’s trenchcoat out of his suitcase.

 _That little shit._ Jensen takes a deep breath, Was Misha trying to make him come untouched like a horny teenage? Jensen sucks in a breath as Misha slides the coat on and winks at him.

Misha can tell Jensen is really turned on by the thought of him pretending to be Cas while he rides him. He walks over to Jensen and slides his finger down his jaw, tilting his head up. He stares into Jensen’s gorgeous green eyes and makes the scrunched up eyebrows tilted head Cas face that he always notices gets a reaction out of Jensen.

“How many times have you fantasized about this… _Dean?”_

Jensen can’t take it anymore. For over six years he’s buried his feelings and lusted over his best friend and costar, but all it takes to finally push him over the edge is that damn trenchcoat. It’s just so sinfully arousing to see Misha in it with a raging boner. Jensen jumps up off the bed and shoves Misha so hard against the wall the picture hanging on it falls to the ground as Jensen savagely kisses into Misha’s mouth. His fingers dig into Misha’s hips as he picks him up, grinding and thrusting against him as his hands slide down and grab his firm ass.

Misha pulls away and Jensen is fully ready for him to have some smart ass comment about how he knew it would turn him on because every time he wears it on set Jensen is rock hard but for once Misha is speechless, completely blown away by the way Jensen kissed him.

Jensen shoves the coat off and pushes Misha toward the bed. Misha is so turned on by Jensen being forceful, it’s always been his biggest fantasy to have Jensen be rough and dominating while they have rough kinky sex all night. The back of Misa’s legs hit the bed, he looks up at Jensen, his cerulean eyes huge and dark.

“What’s wrong Misha? Horny?“

“Fuck yeah, I want you to just shove me down on the bed and fuck me.”

Jensen grabs Misha and pulls him into a steamy hot kiss. Misha jerks Jensen closer so they are pressed as tight and close as they can possibly be. Jensen pulls back and works his way down Misha’s neck, sucking down hard and lightly sinking his teeth into Misha’s shoulder. Misha grabs a handful of his short spiky locks, carding his fingers through as he stretches his neck out.

Misha gasps as he feels Jensen’s tongue skate up his neck as he whispers, “Who said anything about being on the bed?”

Jensen kisses him again, Misha moans into his mouth. He knew Jensen was going to be excellent in bed, he had always pictured him being dominating and kinky as fuck, not be reserved like he is any other time. When Misha pulls back breathless, Jensen turns him around and pulls him tightly against his body. He sucks down on Misha’s neck as he shoves his leg between Misha’s legs and pushes them apart and slides his dick across Misha’s rim.

“That what you want?”

“Mm fuck, yes. Please for the love of Chuck please fuck me. I’ve wanted this too long to wait anymore.”

Misha feels Jensen’s breaths burning against him skin as he sucks down on his neck. Jensen hums an agreement against his neck and eases his finger into Misha's ass. When he is able to push in further Jensen pulls back and slides another finger in then another. Misha hears him swearing then groan.

“Fuck, when did you…”

“I told you, I need your big thick cock in me. I got myself ready when you were in the shower.”

“Damn…so did you plan all this?”

“Not the room, I had no idea we’d share a room or I would’ve brought kinky stuff.” Misha winks at Jensen then is serious for a minute. “I swear…but then I just…I’ve wanted this forever and I figured it was a good opportunity.”

Jensen gently pushes Misha so he is bent over the bed. He leans across Misha and kisses him and Misha knows he feels the same way. Jensen isn’t good at admitting how he feels but Misha has a feeling that will change the longer they’re together. Or until he feels how amazing sex with him is. Either way, Misha loves him and is desperate to fuck.

Jensen begins to slowly thrust in, tentative at first but the sensation of Misha’s tight heat is incredible, sending sparks of pleasure shooting up and down his spine, blurring his vision with every thrust. When Misha pushes back Jensen starts thrusting harder. He pulls back out then thrusts in harder, not stopping until he’s in as far as he can go without hurting Misha. He rolls his hips and slowly works his cock in further.

Misha groans at the mix of pain and pleasure, it’s so good he’s fighting not to come right away like a horny teenager. He’s eager to be taken hard and rough and he pushes his hips back into Jensen’s thrust, moaning as his hole spreads around the thick length. As he turns his head to look over his shoulder at Jensen his mouth parts in a soft gasp when he sees how incredibly sexy he looks.

Misha clenches down hard. He hears Jensen swear and feels him grab onto his hips, digging his fingers in so hard Misha is sure there are bruises there and he’s glad to have a constant reminder of Jensen fucking him. Jensen grunts and rolls his hips lightly, thrusting slowly.

“Harder, Jen! So fucking good…I need…”

Jensen slaps a hand into the middle of Misha’s back, between his shoulder blades. He loves the feel of muscles bunching under his palm as he holds Misha down and starts fucking into him harder. He groans as he feels Misha stretching out around him. He starts pounding into Misha hard, he hears him moaning his name and it turns him on so much he starts pounding into Misha faster.

“You okay?”  
  
“Jen, fuck, don’t stop, ah, shit! Jen you’re  _so fucking big, uh fuck so good!_ Don’t stop, don’t you dare fuckin’ _stop_ ,” Misha pants, trying to spread his legs more so Jensen can get in deeper. He loves the feeling of being full, of being so close to Jensen and feeling his big cock plunging deep inside of him.

Jensen will happily fuck Misha as long and hard as he wants. He brings his leg up so his foot is on the bed next to Misha’s hip so he can anchor himself and pummel into him harder, and _shit_ , so much deeper. Jensen closes his eyes and slowly inches out then starts pounding into Misha with hard powerful thrusts.

Misha is rocking back against him as much as he can with Jensen’s weight pinning him against the mattress, meeting him thrust-for-thrust, rutting his own hard cock against the bed as he is being drug back and forth each time Jensen’s cock buries deep inside of his ass.

Jensen would be lying if he said he didn’t think of doing this every single time he saw his costar on set, every time they hung out after work and every night when he jerked off thinking of this very moment, buried balls deep in his tight ass. He wonders why they didn’t do this years ago, it is absolutely incredible but he can’t worry about it now because he can make up for all the lost time later right now he wants to give Misha the best orgasm of his life then make every single one after that better and better.

“Son of a fucking bitch,” Jensen grunts and moans as he snaps his hips faster, relishing the tight velvety sensation of Misha’s smooth skin clinging tightly and clenching down on him.

Misha feels Jensen shift then groans as Jensen drops down over him, the feeling of being pressed tightly between Jensen and the mattress is incredible. Jensen’s hand snakes around his waist and circles around his cock. Misha starts thrusting into it, keening and writhing underneath him. He feels Jensen’s plump lips on his neck and moans, Jensen’s cock hammers into his prostate and Misha nearly loses it. He yells Jensen’s name, the noise muffled from his face being in the mattress but Jensen loves it.

“Mm fuck yeah, everyone in this hotel’s gonna know you’re a slut for my cock. Fuck you’re hot. And your ass…so fucking tight. How’s it feel to have my dick buried deep in your ass?”

“Jen…fuck, so fucking amaing. I…I… _fuck!”_

Jensen’s hand speeds up, pumping steadily to bring Misha off as he grinds into him. He pumps his hips in time with his hand, eyes fluttering shut as Misha’s inner walls hug his thickness tight and wet and warm. Misha is arching against him, mind blown from the completely full feeling of Jensen’s dick in his ass. Every time Jensen thrusts in he slams into Misha’s sweet spot and it sends pulses of white hot pleasure so intense it courses through his entire body.

Misha’s balls are tight, rising up as Jensen bucks his hips hard and jerks his fist in rhythm. Misha’s back arches, sending Jensen’s cock plunging in deep as Misha starts coming, shooting white ribbons of come across the narrow matress.

Misha is thrusting into Jensen’s fist, his orgasm quickly taking over as his entire body trembles with pleasure. He pants and moans as his vision goes white he yells out in a breathy moan, “Jen! Shit…fuck…oh fuck, Jensen.”

Jensen feels Misha’s inner walls clamping down tight and lets out a growl. _“Fuck_ …so fucking tight…so fucking hot.  _Fuck_ , baby.”   
  
When Jensen feels his orgasm rushing upon him, he suddenly realizes he never put the condom on and truly plans to pull out and come on Misha’s ass rather than in it but Misha seems thrilled to keep him inside as he clenches vice tight around him, keeping him in.

“Mish-” Jensen can barely form words, the feeling of ecstasy washing over him making it hard to form a coherent thought, let alone an entire sentence “Didn’t…”

“W-what? Tell me later, Jen…Fuck, feels so goddamn good.”

“…condom…”

“I don’t give a fuck…I love feeling you inside me. I want you to fucking claim me.”

Jensen thrusts forward as far as he can, immersing his big thick dick fully in the heat of Misha’s body. His dick pulses and he comes, his vision whitening as his body shudders. He feels Misha push against his thrust and bottoms out. When Jensen feels his balls tight against Misha’s he loses it completely, and he shoots into Mishs’s spasming channel, unloading spurt after spurt of his come into his costar’s body. He keeps on thrusting until the sensation becomes too much and he has to stop moving, pushing himself upright.

Misha gasps and his hip swirl in jerky thrusts, his best friend’s seed penetrating him in thick, sticky wet ropes, filling him up so much that the slickness begins to leak out of his stretched, well-fucked hole, moaning through the aftershocks of his orgasm, rocking his hips, wringing every last drop of come from Jensen’s dick. Misha’s never let anyone fuck him bareback but loves how he feels the wetness inside him, loves knowing it’s Jensen’s come he’s full of. 

“Shit! Mish, I’m sorry. I was gonna pull out, I swear…” His words are lost when Misha turns around and grabs his face, pulling him into a passionate kiss then gives him a filthy smile. “I love it, Jen. Love feeling you come inside me, marking me and making me yours.” 

“You really are a total slut Misha, you know that?” Jensen says in a strained voice as he collapses on the narrow bed, thinking how it actually turned out perfectly to be stuck in the room together with the world's smallest double bed.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Jared heads down to the convention, a smile on his face a mile wide. He wonders how pissed Jensen had been when he found out he had to share not only a room but a bed with Misha. He’s no idiot, he knew they both were dying to bang each other but knew they would continue to drag it on for years.

As Jared comes up with scenarios of what Jensen did the previous night—slept on a chair, made Misha take turns on the bed, maybe they slept head to foot and one was on top of the covers—he realizes that neither of them have come down to breakfast.

Misha was always down ridiculously early, most often before anyone else and although Jensen usually was one of the last ones down he had figured that he would have met him at his room like he usually does or would be downstairs to get away from either Misha being way too hyper in the morning or the sexual tension being too much.

Jared pulls his phone out and dials Jensen’s number but it goes straight to voicemail. He frowns, neither of his best friends are anywhere to be found so he decides to go to their room, after all he is only here one day and even though he is going to play dumb that he has no idea they were sharing a room, he still would love to see the look on Jensen’s face after spending the night with the object of his deepest secret desires.

Jared goes up to the third floor. He walks off of the elevator and stops in front of their door. For some reason the door looks like its open. He notices something is in the doorframe, a creamer packet and kneels down to pick it up. He pushes the door open and walks into the room. When he sees there are coffees sitting on the table near the door he is about to bitch at them for going to get breakfast then ditching him when Jared hears something and freezes.

Jared hears the bed creaking, moving so hard it’s smacking against the wall.

_No way._

They aren’t.

Oh _shit_ they totally are.

They’re _finally_ fucking. Just as Jared grins and realizes they should be thanking him for his prank since it gave them the final push to finally hook up he realizes they are actually hooking up. And he’s right around the corner. _Shit._

Jared puts his hand on the doorknob and freezes when he hears Misha curse and moan really loud. He thinks to himself that he always figured Misha would be loud during sex because he never shuts up. Then he hears Jensen make a hot noise and a stream of curses and filthy promises of what he’s going to do to Misha when they get back upstairs. Jared wonders why this all turns him on so much but it does. He can’t believe it _really_ does but…He should go. He’s totally leaving. Right now.

Jared realizes there is a mirror and he can totally see everything. Well not _everything,_ they are lying on their sides, it’s not like he’s never seen that before. He’s mesmerized by watching them make out, it’s so steamy and dirty and wrong because they’re his best friends and he’s totally cool with them fucking but it’s not cool for him to watch. Not if they don’t know about it. Jared wonders when he became a voyeuristic creeper. But _damn_ , they’re kissing so hard it almost looks like they’re fighting over control and it’s hot. Jared’s dick thinks so too because his jeans are so damn tight.

Jensen shoves Misha down and… _damn_ he has a nice ass. A perfect ass. How had he never noticed it before? Maybe he sort of kind of had, but only when a fan pointed it out and Jared looked. That wasn’t weird, a lot of people think Jensen has a nice ass. Blind people know Jensen has a nice ass, so it’s not like it makes him bi just because he thinks it’s hot to watch Jensen and Misha making out and think that Jensen has a nice ass. Damn Misha has a nice ass too…

 _What the hell?_ Jared thinks to himself. He should not be doing this, he has to leave. _Now._ He tries, he really does, but his feet won’t move. He’s slumped up against the wall and his best friend are banging a few feet from him. Why can’t he move his feet and…damn now his hand is rubbing the front of his jeans. Jared cannot will himself to move.

Misha pushes Jensen’s shoulder and Jesus fucking Christ…he gets a view of Jensen’s dick and it’s fucking huge. Jared’s no slouch but he wonders if Jensen is doubt digits. And Jensen makes fun of him for wearing Saxx boxers, saying he’s advertising his big cock. Jared’s almost jealous, but thinks they are about the same size but Jensen’s is definitely a lot thicker like the rest of his body, Jensen is definitely thicker, his arms and those bow legs and… _shit_ , _what the fuck am I thinking?_ Jared asks to himself. He isn’t attracted to Jensen or Misha like that…but they are hot.

Jared realizes he has his hands down his jeans and is stroking his cock as Misha straddles Jensen’s hips and sinks down on his dick. Jared is surprised at how quick Misha is able to take Jensen’s entire thick cock in with one quick thrust. Misha has his hand on Jensen’s chest, rocking back and forth, picking up speed and as soon as he starts bouncing around on Jensen’s cock, Jensen puts his hands on Misha’s hips and begins thrusting up into him.

Jensen groans, slamming harder up into Misha, he shifts and Misha throws his head back, making a noise that makes Jared’s cock start to sweat out precome. It seems like Misha positioned himself so every thrust is hitting his sweet spot. Misha is cursing, moaning and making hot noises, and so is Jensen, grunting and swearing. They already have sexy voices and their bedroom voices are turning Jared on a hell of a lot more than they should be.

Misha starts gasping and moaning louder, his fingers slide down to Jensen’s nipples and he pinches and twists them hard. Jensen groans as Misha continues to tweak his nipples, tugging on Misha’s hair each time Misha’s fingers squeeze the perky bud. Jared is thinking to himself their kinks are pretty hot and he wonders what other kinks they have. He bets they will have crazy kinky sex and sneak around on the set and conventions all the time. He notices Cas’s trenchcoat at the end of the bed, _damn_ so they have a Dean/Cas kink… _shit_ that’s hot.

Jared can feel his stomach tighten as he watches Jensen make a tight fist and he begins to jerk Misha’s cock in rhythm with his thrusts. Jared’s eyes move back and forth between Jensen’s cock pumping in and out of Misha’s ass to his hand jerking up his cock, Jared’s hand moves in time with Jensen’s and Jared is so into it he can’t even think about how wrong this is.

Jensen grips Misha’s hip tighter, he’s biting down on those incredibly plump girly lips and Jesus, they look even fuller. Jared always thought Jensen had perfect lips for sucking cock and just looking at them makes him feel like he’s about to bust a nut.

Misha’s entire body is visibly shuddering, his head is thrown back as he moves his hand to Jensen’s bicep, gripping tightly as he huffs between pants, “Jen...ah, fuck…”

Jensen seems to know what Misha wants and moves both hands to his hips, pulling him into every hard powerful thrust as he hammers into Misha over and over. Misha is totally losing it, he’s gripping Jensen’s bicep so hard his knuckles are white and his cock is sweating out precome, Jared can hear the obscenely hot noise as it spills onto Jensen’s hand and it’s spread down by his quick jerky motions.

 _“Jensen, shit!”_ Misha yells so loud it echoes off the walls.

“Son of a fucking bitch! Mish, I can’t… _fuck!_ I can’t last long if you keep uhh… so fucking good… I’m…”

Jensen is cut off by Misha, he drops down so he is almost flat against him, propping himself up with the hand on Jensen’s bicep. He kisses fiercely into Jensen’s mouth, working it up to a frenzy of moans, groans and gasps.

Misha pulls back, his face flushed and hair sticking up even more than usual. Jensen slides his hands to Misha’s ass, firmly squeezing it as he shoves Misha into his thrusts. Misha slowly pulls almost all the way off of Jensen’s cock them slams down and swirls his hips. Jensen’s mouth falls open in silent ecstasy as Misha repeats the motion several times.

“It’s okay baby…gonna fuck all day…I’m…ah, _fuck_ …I’m close…about to…god _damn_ I love your big fat cock.”

Misha continues to plant sloppy open mouthed kisses to Jensen’s lips then starts to work his way down his neck. Misha buries his face in Jensen’s neck moaning, quivering as he continues to roll his hips and meet Jensen’s thrusts.

Jared slides further down the wall, he had to unzip his jeans and is now fully jerking his fist up and down his cock. It’s better than porn, not that he’s ever watched two guys having sex but it’s so damn hot and he’s not sure if it’s because it’s them or just the risk of getting caught. He wonders what it would be like, obviously having your prostate stimulated is complete ecstasy judging from Misha’s reactions, and Jared knows anal sex is amazing and so tight because he has been with some very adventurous kinky women. There is a glimmer of worry that he feels this way because he wants to do this, maybe even with Jensen and Misha but he quickly dismisses the idea because all he can think about now is trying to get off then get out of the room before they notice. They are way too into what they are doing to notice him but he has to get out before they are done because he is not taking any chances of them finding out.

Jensen is gripping Misha harder, his eyes slam shut as he starts pumping his hips franticly. Misha’s eyes close and his face is a mask of pure ecstasy as Jensen fucks him harder.

“Goddamn Jensen,  _yes,_  fuck me just like that…God, I’m ‘bout to come, Jen! Feels so… _ah!_ ”

Misha screams out Jensen’s name, Jensen claps a hand over his mouth as he continues to pummel into him. Jared would laugh but he is just about to come too, Misha begging Jensen to fuck him and Jensen tearing through Misha hard enough to make him scream is bringing him over the edge quick.

Misha’s dick twitches and starts pulsing, shooting white ropes of come over his stomach and Jensen’s chest. Jensen’s hips snap forward once, twice, then he pushes Misha down and stays, shuddering and shaking as they both appears to be having world-splitting earth-shattering orgasms. Jensen almost growls in a deep and low voice, pulling Misha down into a kiss as he climaxes hard, appearing to be boneless as Jensen supports his weight then rolls them around so Misha is lying down.

Watching Jensen bang Misha like he’s a screendoor in a hurricane causes Jared’s orgasm to hit him hard. He spills and spurts over his hand and into his pants, breathing in sharp rasps as he tries desperately to be quiet. He tries to pull himself together as he presses himself against the wall, convulsing with ecstasy.  _Oh, god…that was hot._ Jared can’t believe he actually stood there and not only watched his best friends fuck but he was so turned on by it he actually jerked off. Shit.

As Jensen kisses Misha hungrily Jared wipes his hands on his shirt, zips up his jeans and quietly slips out the door, running to his room to take a shower, change, and figure out how the hell he’s ever going to face his friends less than an hour after he watched them bang.

 

“Damn Jen…fuck that was…”

Jensen leans in and kisses Misha, pulling him so they are facing each other. He traces his finger down Misha’s jaw and kisses him again then leans his forehead against Misha’s. “That was fucking…awesome.”

Misha grins, “You’re talking like Dean again.”

“Mm yeah, that was so fucking hot when you rode me last night in that damn coat.”

“Not as hot as when you took me out to that Impala they bring to the conventions for fans to take pictures in and banged me in the backseat.”

“Damn I wish we would have done this years ago. Shoulda hit on you that first day.”

Misha slides his hand up Jensen’s neck and cups it around his jaw, pulling his head so he looks at him. “I love having sex with you…but I’m glad I got to know you and we became friends and it wasn’t just about having sex. We got to know each other...but now that you’re my boyfriend we’re gonna do nothing but have sex.”

“Damn Misha…getting all soft, huh? I’m not used to you being…not smartassy.”

Misha grins. “Yeah…don’t tell anyone. I don’t want to ruin my all powerful overlord image.”

Jensen rolls his eyes and sits up. He gets out of the bed and grabs Misha’s hand, pulling him up. “We have time for me to hold you against the wall and fuck while we take a shower.”

“What are we gonna do about the big guy?”

Jensen shrugs. “He seems to really get into it…"

“We could have him be Sam…”

“You read that in a fic somewhere? What’s that called, Damstiel?”

Misha laughs. “Winstiel…I like yours better. If we let him join in…it’s just for fun, right?”

Jensen turns the shower on and wraps his arms around Misha. “We don’t have to ever let anyone join in…you’re the only person I um…”

Misha waits for Jensen to continue as he pulls him into the shower. “Stop being like Dean and tell me how you feel.”

“I love you.”

“I know, but are you _in_ love with me?”

Jensen pushes Misha against the tile wall then lifts him onto his hips as he kisses Misha softly on the lips. “Of course I’m in love with you.”

Jensen continues to kiss Misha sensually. Misha grabs a fistful of his hair and wraps his legs around Jensen’s waist as he slowly eases his cock in then pumps in and out slowly.

“Damn Jen…so fucking good…I want you to do this to me later.”

“Fuck you in the shower?”

Misha rolls his eyes as he wraps his arms around Jensen’s neck. “No, make slow sensual love to me…” Misha pauses he really is turning soft, but it’s okay because he loves how it feels to finally be with Jensen. “Then I want you to bang my brains out.”

“After I tease you all day and make you want it so bad you’re about to pass out.”

As soon as they’re done in the shower they quickly get dressed and go downstairs to meet everyone in the green room. They are only five minutes late but Jared walks in ten minutes late. Misha slides his tongue across his lips and smirks as Jared walks over.

“Hey Jare…sorry we missed breakfast,” Jensen takes a sip of the coffee Misha had gone to get when he woke up that they never got around to drinking since they were having a fuckfest. “Damn Misha, did you get this without cream?”

Jared feels his face turn bright red, remembering the whole reason he was in their room earlier was because Misha dropped the damn creamer on his way in the room.

Misha shrugs and turns to Jared. “Why’re you so quiet? You’re planning some kind of sneak attack aren’t you?”

“Wh-what?”

Misha raises an eyebrow and glances at Jensen. Jensen grins but takes a drink of coffee so Misha could deal with it, because it’s way more entertaining.

“Because we pranked you and got you good. You’re being all weird and shit because you’re planning something big, am I right?”

“Nah…I’ll get you when you least expect it. Bet on that. You guys sleep well last night?”

Jensen chokes on his coffee, he wipes his hand over his lips and nods. “Best I have in years.”

Jared hopes they don’t suspect anything, and he doubts Jensen slept at all.

The head of the convention announces that the panels are starting in five minutes. Jensen goes off to get him and Jared more coffee. As soon as Jensen is out of earshot Misha looks up at Jared and grins.

“I totally owe you one, dude.”

“W-what...um whaddya mean?”

“C’mon, I’m not an idiot. I know you had something to do with me and Jensen sharing a room.”

“What? You guys had to share a room? Crazy. No um, I didn’t…um, have anything to do with it.”

Misha rolls his eyes. “Don’t worry, I won’t tell Jensen. You should come hang out with us before you leave tonight…”

Jared felt his face getting hot, suddenly worried that Misha knows about more than just him setting it up so they had to share a bed because Misha has a devilish grin on his face.

Jensen walks up and hands Jared his coffee. “So Jare, wanna hang out with us before you leave?”

Jared looks and Jensen then glances at Misha. They know something. Jared prays they don’t know about him sneaking in. “Uh…yeah, sure.”

Misha looks at Jensen, Jensen nods and Misha leans in and kisses Jensen. Jensen puts his fingers in the belt loops on Misha’s jeans and pulls him closer as he deepens the kiss. When they pull back Misha grabs Jensen’s ass then kisses him one more time.

Jared is completely shocked that they are kissing in front of him, he figured they would hide it from everyone. He glances around the room and realizes it is just the three of them. They definitely know. He quickly composes himself. “So you two are finally together?” When Jensen nods Jared grins. “About time.”

Misha goes to sit down on a couch and wait for Jensen to be done as Jensen and Jared start heading for the stage.

“I hope you’re not like, weirded out by this or anything.”

“What? No! I’m happy for you guys. I always knew you’d end up together. I’m totally cool with it.”

Jensen slides his tongue across his lips and smirks. “Do you know what Winstiel is?”

“Is that the next angel that’s gonna be on the show and take over the world?”

Jensen laughs. “Yeah I thought the same thing when Misha told me about Destiel. One more question…”

Jared and Jensen are about to go on stage. Jensen looks at Jared and smiles. “You do know that if you can see someone in a mirror, they can see you too…right?”

Jensen claps his hand on Jared’s shoulder and winks then starts walking toward the stage. Jared feels his stomach drop…but Jensen is talking to him…he didn’t punch him…and he’s smiling. Jared knows when Jensen is pissed, and even though he has been best friend with him for ten years he has never once been mad at him so he knows Jensen doesn’t care about what he did.

“Jen, wait.” Jared pulls Jensen’s arm before he walks out. “I’m so sorry, I…don’t know why…”

“Relax, it’s cool, dude. Just um…next time don’t just stand there, we want you to join in.”

Jared’s mouth falls open. He hurries to catch up with Jensen so they can walk on stage together. He knows Jensen is serious or he wouldn’t have said anything…now Jared has to figure out if he really does wants to mess around with them or not. Jensen is walking in front of him, Jared’s eyes are glued to how amazing his ass looks in his tight jeans and he knows he has his answer.

Jensen turns and notices Jared staring at him, more specifically at his ass and knows exactly what he’s thinking. As Jared sits down Jensen put his hand over the microphone and whispers, “As soon as we’re done with phot-ops…think you can handle it?”

Jared bites his lip and nods. Jensen chuckles as he adds, “Just a heads up...Misha’s into this whole Dean, Cas and Sam thing…”

Jared almost falls out of his chair and Jensen laughs. Oh yeah, he is _definitely_ hanging out with them tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter will include a Jensen/Jared/Misha threesome, I've gotten a few requests do to this and figured this would be a perfect fic to include it in


End file.
